The invention relates generally to gaming machines and, more specifically, gaming machines with sound systems capable of generating directed sound so as to reduce or eliminate distractions to other players operating other machines in an adjoining area.
Casinos are crowded, noisy environments. The noise level in a casino is often disturbing to the players. One area of a casino that is particularly problematic is the gaming machine area where gaming machines such as, for example, slot machines are closely spaced together.
Specifically, modern gaming machines generate large amounts of noise. Audible sounds are generated by the machines to attract players, provide audible instructions to players and to inform players of the outcome of the game being played. Additional audible sounds may also be used to generate excitement or suspense during the playing of a game. Finally, audible sounds may also be used by modern, computerized machines to simulate the sounds of mechanical slot machines which have largely been replaced by video slot machines.
While the use of audible sounds is an important facet of modern gaming machines, the large amounts of noise generated in the gaming machine area of a casino can be very distractive to the player. The large amounts of background noise can also be particularly irritating to players wearing hearing aids.
Thus, there is a need for a gaming machine which can generate audible sounds that are beneficial to the player and which add to the appeal of the game being played but which are also limited so as to reduce the level of distraction to other players in the immediate vicinity.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a gaming apparatus that may comprise a controller programmed to generate an audio signal. The controller is operatively linked to an ultrasonic audio processor. The ultrasonic audio processor is programmed to convert the audio signal received from the controller into an ultrasonic signal. The ultrasonic audio processor is operatively linked to an ultrasonic emitter. The ultrasonic emitter emits the ultrasonic signal received from the ultrasonic audio processor along a column of air in the front of the gaming apparatus. Interaction of the ultrasonic signal with the air results in a demodulation of the ultrasonic signal into audible sounds which are at least substantially confined to the column or air in front of the gaming apparatus. In this manner, the audio signals of the gaming apparatus are confined to a column of air or space disposed in front of the gaming apparatus. The emission of an ultrasonic signal and subsequent demodulation thereof results in audio sounds that are directed through the space which is occupied by the player. The only audible sounds generated by the gaming apparatus which can be heard in the immediate vicinity of the gaming apparatus are those audible sounds which are reflected, either off of the user or off of a surface which is struck by the audible sound waves.
Preferably, the column of air through which the ultrasonic signal is directed and demodulated is a vertical column. Because gaming apparatuses are typically placed on carpeted floors, which serve as poor sound reflectors and good sound absorbers, and further because a player""s body and clothing are also poor sound reflectors and good sound absorbers, the majority of the audible sound waves generated by a gaming apparatus made in accordance with the present invention are not reflected to the adjoining areas and therefore do not cause distractions to other players playing nearby gaming apparatuses.
Accordingly, because it is preferred, but not required, to transmit the ultrasonic signal through a vertical column, preferred locations for mounting the ultrasonic emitter include the top of the gaming apparatus, a top portion of the front of the gaming apparatus or mounted to a wall or ceiling above the gaming apparatus so that the ultrasonic signal can be emitted downward towards the player or through a space normally occupied by the player. Another embodiment would include mounting the emitter on a lower portion of the gaming apparatus and having the ultrasonic signal emitted upward towards the user.
The invention is also directed to a gaming apparatus that may comprises a display unit that is capable of generating video images, a value input device and an ultrasonic processor programmed to convert audible signals into ultrasonic signals. The ultrasonic audio processor is operatively linked to an ultrasonic emitter. The ultrasonic emitter is capable of emitting ultrasonic signals within a column of air in front of the gaming apparatus. The ultrasonic signals are demodulated into audible sounds within the column by interaction of the ultrasonic signals with the air. A controller is operatively coupled to the display unit, the value input device and the ultrasonic audio processor. The controller is programmed to allow a person to make a wager and a payline selection. The controller is also programmed to cause a video image to be generated on the display unit and to send an audio signal to the ultrasonic audio processor. The video image and audio signal may represent a game selected from the group of games consisting of video poker, video blackjack, video slots, video keno and video bingo. The controller is programmed to determine the outcome of the game represented by the audio signal and the video image and a value payout associated with the outcome of the game.
In another aspect, the invention is directed toward a gaming method which comprises causing a video game image and an audio signal to be generated. The video game image and the audio signal represent a game selected from the group consisting of video poker, video blackjack, video slots, video keno and video bingo. The audio signal comprises game instructions and an indication of the outcome of the game. The video game image comprises an image of at least five playing cards if the game is video poker, simulated slot machine reels if the game is video slots, a plurality of playing cards if the game is video blackjack, a plurality of keno numbers if the game is video keno and an image of a bingo grid if the game is video bingo. The method further comprises determining an outcome of the game represented by the video game images, determining a payout associated with the outcome of the game, converting the audio signal to an ultrasonic signal, emitting the ultrasonic signal along a column of air in front of the video image, i.e., where the player would stand, and demodulating the ultrasonic signal in the column with the air to produce audible sounds for the player that are confined or substantially confined within the column.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the detailed description of various embodiments, which is made with reference to the drawings, a brief description of which is provided below.